Being the very best
by XxxxFatalxxxLastxxxBreathxxxX
Summary: Nicky Jackson wants to be the vest best pokemon master there ever was! join her on her journey trough Tsuyoi  my region  capturing pokemon, challenging gyms, and making a few friends and rivals. Rated M for violence, sexual themes , and swearing.
1. Prologue

_I wanna be the very best,_

_"I Nicky Jackson swear that I will be the greatest pokemon master there ever was!"_

_Like no one ever was,_

_"I will catch the strongest pokemon the world has ever seen!"_

_To catch them is my real test,_

_"We will train and become strong! no one will be able to stop us!"_

_To train them is my cause,_

_"I will Travel further than no man or woman ever has!"_

_I will travel across the land,_

_"Together we will search for the legends!"_

_Searching far and wide,_

_"I will study each pokemon!"_

_Each pokemon to understand,_

_"With there power I WILL be unbeatable!"_

_The power that's inside,_

_POKEMON!_


	2. Birth of Gator

_Ten year old Nicky Jackson sat in the bed of her window, she watched as Starly and Pidgey flew high above in the sky. How she envied them, they were free to go wherever they wanted and she was stuck inside looking after her parents pokemon while they worked in the lab._

_Don't get me wrong, Nicky adores pokemon. That's why she wants to go on her own journey trough Tsuyoi. But, her mother forbis it saying Nicky shoulder learn to be a scientist like the rest of the family. Nicky doesn't want to be a Scientist! she wants to be a pokemon master! _

_~Azuuu?~_

_Nicky turned to see her mothers Azumarill holding a baby blue egg with sand colored dots spots on it. The egg was shaking widely, Nicky smiled knwoing what this meant . She giggled at Azumarils frightened expression, poor gal probably thought she harmed it._

_Chuckling Nicky spoke "It's hatching, Azumarill." relief washed over the pokemon as she she gently sat the egg down. Standing up right the egg began to crack horizontally across the top. Nicky had seen many eggs hatch before but it always excited her! _

_Nicky and Azumarill stood still as waited as two stubby blue arms pushed the top of the egg shell off. Slowly, two red eyes peeked out taking in it's surroundings. Nicky giggled at it's cautious nature, "Come on out. We won't hurt you, were friends." Nicky assured. _

_Startled the pokemon ducked back into the shell and began rocking back and forth frantically, it rocked so much that the egg (and pokemon) crashed forward shattering the shell into hundreds of pieces. _

_Nicky was now able to get a better look at the pokemon. It was a small blue crocodile like pokemon, with three sharp red spikes on it's back and one on it's tail. Going across it's chest was a yellow stripe. Around it's eyes was black colored pattern, two sharp teeth stuck out from it's bottom jaw. It's five claws and three toes gave it a dangerous look._

_Nicky smiled "Totodile, so you're the son of my dad Feraligatr? cool!" Nicky was fascinated with her dads Feraligatr, the strength and speed of the pokemon was incredible!_

_~Toto? dile?~ He gave her a confused look then turned to Azumarill and got a happy expression ~Toto!~ he cried running to his mommy. Yep, little Azumarill is the mate to giant Feraligatr. ~Zumarill!~_

_Nicky felt touched by the moment, it was cute! this was Azumarill and Feraligatrs first child. Speak of the devil, in crawled Feraligatr looking mean and nasty as always. Totodile upon notcing his father scampered over nuzzling the larger crocs face. ~Gatr!~ cried Feraligatr._

_Nicky crouched beside the pokemon patting the baby's head "He's adorable, you guy's must be really proud huh?" _

_The two pokemon nodded showering Totodile in attention, The baby croc was however fixed on Nicky. It's red eyes quickly averted everytime her green eyes caught them. "So, what are you going to name him?"_

_the couple looked at eachother before looking at Nicky. "You want me to name him?" both pokemon nodded. "How about Gator? one day he will be a big strong Feraligatr so it fits."_

_The parents looked at each other before nodding in approval. smiling Nicky resumed petting Gators head. "Gator, you're going to like it here." assured Nicky._

_~Dile~ he cooed snuggling closer to his mama._


	3. The descision

_Nicky Jackson and Gator rested in the backyard, Nicky was now fourteen and mature for her age. Totodile had also matured, no longer cautious but bubbly and always eager to train. _

_Nicky took a deep breath of fresh air "Gator, if you keep this up you'll be unbeatable!" she laughed thinking of all the moves he knew; Scratch, Leer , Bite , Scary Face , Water gun and the newly learned move Ice Fang. It seemed each day he grew stronger._

_~Totodile~ he growled in agreement, he could feel himself growing mrore powerful! just like his father, but why hadn't he evolved yet? Nicky knew what he was thinking and gave his head a pat. "Dont worry Gator, one day you be a big strong Croconaw , and then a Feraligatr."_

_Still, the only pokemon Totodile had ever faced off against was her mother and father pokemon, or the ocassional trainer who passed by. Nicky had asked her mom severalt imes to go on her journey but she always said no. Her father thought it was a good idea so why couldn't her mom? I mean she went on a journey when she was younger._

_Besides, why would she care anyway? she's always in the lab. _

_"Nick, honey what are you doing out here? it's getting late. Come inside, I'll order a pizza or something." offered her mother._

_Cringing Nicky replied "No thanks mom. I'm still a bit nauscious from that Torchic Stew I ate earlier."_

_Yep, Torchic stew. What they eat pokemon so what? do you know how many Torchic are in the region os Tsuyoi? millions probably! the place is over populated with pokemon._

_Nicky's mother sighed "I really need to get back to the lab, Nick. What's on your mind? is it this journey again?"_

_Nicky didn't need to say anything her mother already knew. "Look, Nicky your to young and it's dangerous. I'm only doing this for yo-"_

_She snapped "Your only doing this to be selfish! you left when your were ten! and you were taveling before that with Grandpa, so don't give me that "Only for your safety." bullshit!"_

_It fell silent...never had Nicky spoken to her mother in that way. The shocked mother didn't know what to say, instead she just sighed and went back to the labratory. "Great." Nicky mumbled "I'll probably be grounded for a year now... fuck my life..."_

_Nicky got up and dusted the dirt of of herself, Gator followed her inside the house and upstairs to her room. They both crashed on the bed with Gator snuggling into her chest, Nicky had an arm draped around him beign careful to avoid his spikes._

_"Man, now I'll really never go on a journey..." she thought before going aslee[._

_Nicky and Gator awoke to the sun in there eyes, her blue curtains had been pushed back letting the morning greet them. Tiredly, Nicky got out of bed and went over to her dressor. She shed her clothes and grabbed her black tank top and a pair of jean shorts. _

_Gatori scurried to her closest and pulled out her black hiking boots. As he handed them to her she thanked him and patted his head. Now dressed Nicky made her way downstairs, at the table was her mom and dad enjoying a plate of fried Magikarp._

_"Smells good," Nicky placed herself at the table. Her father slid her a plate over which she began to eat, half starved only eating the Torchic stew yesterday. Gator was also chowing down on a fresh Magikarp in his bowl, swallowing it in one bite._

_While eating Nick noticed a dirty brown hiking bag by the door. Where her parents going on a hike? no they were to busy in the lab... "What's with the bag?" Nicky asked taking the last bite of her fried Magikarp._

_"It's for your journey." her parents replied in unison._

_Her eyes bulged, as she struggled to swallow the Magikarp. finally getting the last bite down she yelled "WHAT?"_

_Her father nodded "Your mother and I talked it over last night. After some talkign we both agreed you could go, you will travel here in Tsuyoi." he stated finishing his food._

_Nicky's mother took the plates to the sink "But, you have to call twice a week so we know you alright." she added in._

_Nicky nodded understanding this, she was so happy though!_

_Her father cleared hsi throat bringing her out of her daze "We've packed everything you need. We talked it over to Feraligatr and Azumarill last night, we think Gator should be your starter pokemon."_

_~TOTO~ he cheered._

_Nicky smirked 'Duh! did they really think i'd leave ona journey and not take Gator?' she thought. "Yea, I was going to take him along anyway if I ever went." She then patted Gator rubbing against her leg. "So when do I leave?"_

_"Today, the boat to Taki City leaves in an hour." her mother replied._

_'Bitchin.' Nicky thought with a smirk._


	4. Attack of the Tentacool and Tentacruel!

_Nicky and Gator waited at the docs, her father friend David and his son DOn were supposed to pick her up over an hour ago. Gato was pretty hungry too, see's how everytime he seen a Magikarp he tried to catch and eat it. He had only gotten one so far, but he was still pretty hungry. Nicky was getting pretty pissed off this was bullshit. _

_"Don't worry Gator we'll get to Taki City soon...hopefully." Nicky sighed. She unstrapped the hiking bag and sat in on the dock, she then sat down resting her right arm on her knee's while she supported her head with her left hand. _

_As two more hours past Gator was growing restless. everytime he heard a boat he would jump hoping it would be David. Nicky was also getting pissed, where the hell was this guy? _

_As she was about to give up and go home a large white boat came towards them, the boat pulled up infront of the dock. A man around thirty waved at Nicky "You the daughter of Phill?" he called out to her. _

_Nicky nodded, the man had really short black hair and blue eyes, he was really tan probably form spending so much time opn his boat. "We'll hop on then!" not wanting to wait any longer Nicky handed the man her bag and climbed aboard. Gator eagerly hopped in and onto Nicky's lap. _

_The man stuck a hand out "Names David Arnolds and that's ma boy Don Arnolds." Shaking his hand Nicky replied, "I'm Nicky Jackson and this is my totodile Gator." she smiled as Gator excitedly cooed happy to be finally leaving._

_David cleared his throat "Sorry for the the wair. Ran into some trouble with Tentacruel." Nicky nodded understanding. "It's alright I guess." she smiled faintly, the sun was beating down on her and she just wanted to get to Taki City._

_Nicky took in the apearance of David, he was handsome for his age. Really short black hair and blue eyes, his skin tanned from all the fishing he does. His outfit resembled that of a fishermens. Dan on the other hand had bleached blond hair and really blue eyes, he was pretty buff and even more tan than his father. He was wearing a black beaner and white swim trunks with black flip flops._

_'Pretty damn hot...' she thought to herself._

_Gator next to her was growling at the water. As a slim figure swam under the boat, next thing Nicky knew he was off the boat and chasing after the strange creature. Nicky sighed and watched him chased the pokemon. Eventually Gator got bored and climbed back onto the boat grubmling under his breath. Nicky chuckled and gave his head a pat "Got away did it?" she asked._

_~Totodile~ he nodded with a frown. Nicky chuckled and sat him in her lape, being careful to avoid the spikes on his back._

_The boat ride to Raki Town was indeed long, she had been on the boat for two hours and was getting restless. David assured they get there in another hour or two but it didn't help. David talked of his past, his joruney and stuff like that, meanwhile Dan hadn't said a word._

_He only waxed his Wartortles shell or watched his Pidgeot fly in the sky. "So Dan are you a trainer?" she asked wanting him to talk. Surprised he looked at her for a solid minute before nodding he then returned waxing Wartortles shell. Nicky could have face pamed herself, instead she leaned back and closed her eyes letting the sun bathe her. 'Arceus this is boring...does he ever speak?' she wondered to herslef. 'I need to cool off.'_

_Nicky sighed and dipped her hand into the cold water, it felt amazing on her skin. It almost made her want to go swimming. As she continued to think of Taki's beaches something brushed against her hand...it felt like...a tentacle? Figuring it was just a pokemon she let it go. However she felt more things rubibng up against her hand._

_Nicky went to withdraw her hand when one of the tentacles wrapped around it pulling her out of the boat and under the water. "Nicky?" David screamed. Dan next to him panicked as he looked voer the side of the boat for the missing girl. Gator had other ideas as he hopped into the water followed by Wartortle._

_Nicky held her breath under water but panicked as she stared into the eyes ofa group of Tentacool and Tentacruel, the leader a huge Tentacruel was the one who dragged her under, His tentacles wrapped tightly around her wrist preventing her escape. Nicky struggled against them, she was scared. What is they hurt or? Or worse killed her?_

_The lead Tenacruel pulled her closer until she was inches from it' face. She closed her eyes in fear of what was going to happen when suddenly Gator shot forward latching onto Tentacruels tenlacles with his teeth. Tentacruel let out a howl of pain before releasing the tentacles holding Nicky's right wrist, but her left wrist was stilled tied up and Tentacruel refused to let go. Nicky was running out of air fast, how much longer could she last?_

_Wartortle swam forward smacking Tenacruel in the face with his tail, reluctantly Tentacruel released his hold on Nicky's left wrist. As fast as she could Nicky swam to the surface takign ina big gulp of air _

"_Nicky!" Dan cried upon noticing her. Before she could even speak she was being pulled back under by two Tentacool each havinG a hold on her ankles. Another two joined in taking hold of her wrist, trapped once more she began to panic. This isn't how she wanted to start her journey._

_Nicky was forced to watch as Tenacruel easily over powered Gator and Wartortle. She felt hopeless watching the pokemon fight. There was no way they could win... she was going to die in the tentacles of a Tentacool. The feeling of conciousness was slowly leaving her body and was being replaced by a darkness.. Nicky shook it from her head and forced herself to stay awake not matter how much it hurt.._

_Tentacruel has Gator and Wartortle by the neck and refused to let go. As hope was fading a strange orange pokemon shot forward kncoking the pokemon from it's grasp. Next the pokemon swam towards Nicky and released her from the binds of the unhappy Tentacool before swimming back over to Gator and Wartortle to stop the group of Tenacruel and Tentacool._

_Nicky still wasn't out of trouble, she was to weak to swim. She could be herself slipping into the blackness no matter how hard she trie dot fight it. The last thing she seen was the pokemon battling the underwater beast as she was lifted from the water by an unseen force._

_When Nicky awoke she felt horrible. Her ankles and wrist hurt, not to mention her throat was pretty raw. She looked around to find herself no longer in the water or on the boat but on a beach. She was now dry due to the firepit infront of her. "Where am I?.." she rasped._

"_Taki Beach," replied David "You gave us quite a scare out there, Nicky. You better thank Arceus you're alive!" was he supposed to be makign her feel better? _

_Nicky snorted "Like it was my choice to be klidnapped by a group of psychopathic Octopuss." she added in a matter of fact tone. David only chuckled. ~TOTO!~ Gator cried jumping into his trainers arms, careful not to get her with his spikes. "Gator..." she sighed hugging him. She was glad he was alright._

_Across form her was Wartortle sleeping soundly but she didn't recongnize the orange weasel like pokemon beside him. ~Bui?~ it cooed noticing her stare. Something clicked in Nicky's head "You! You the strange pokemon that saved me..."_

_~Bui Bui~ it nodded with a smiled. "Her name is Buizel." Dan spoke petting the pokemons head. "And I was the one to save you.." Nicky almost didn't catch the last part, she was so fascinated by his smooth voice. She quickly shook her head "You?" blushing she replied "Thanks.." Dan nodded to her._

_David who she just noitced was cooking something turned to her "Hungry?' he asked. Nicky nodded _

"_What is it?" she asked taking a whiff._

"_Tentacruel Stew!"_

_Nicky's face paled "On second thought...I'm not so hungry. I think I had enough with Tentacruel for one day.."_

_David chuckled "Are you sure? It's pretty good." Fan next to her nodded offering him a sip of his. Reluctantly she found herself tasting it...and liking it _

"_Well maybe a little...after all this is revenge on those bastards." she chuckled._


End file.
